Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures
by ResurrectionStone
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwart's and not only does he have new training with Dumbledore, but he's been asked to do a seemingly impossible task: befriend Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first story on and I hope it's a success. This is the first chapter!

**Chapter One**

Harry always liked Hippogriffs. Well…that wasn't true, when Hagrid had first shown them in that memorable class, Harry couldn't deny a certain wariness of them. However, he did develop a type of fondness of Buckbeak. He didn't exactly fly like a firebolt, and he wasn't exactly innocent.

Harry could not deny though, that seeing Buckbeak tear out at Malfoy was particularly amusing, and he couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

He sat on his bed at number four, Privet Drive thinking of past years. He thought of all the good memories, the triumphs, anything to get his mind off of Sirius.

It was his summer before sixth year, and the terror and grief of fifth year still hung heavily over Harry's head.

Harry remembered how blissful Buckbeak looked when Hermione and he had used the Time Turner to set him free, the same relieved look had shone over Sirius's face.

At the remembrance of Sirius, a lump rose in Harry's throat. It felt like he had gotten punched in the stomach. Harry tried desperately to swallow the lump as hot, bitter tears formed in Harry's eyes. The lump remained.

Harry threw himself onto his pillow in frustration. This year would be so hard. There would be so many people who thought they understood him, so many familiar faces trying to comfort him.

At least, Harry thought bitterly, they'll know that I was telling the truth about Voldemort.

He'd been thinking about Voldemort a lot too. He was on the loose, so many Death Eaters not caught. People weren't safe, and now they knew it.

Dumbledore had sent word that he would be arriving tonight, but Harry strongly doubted it. Although the image of Dumbledore stepping through the door, purple robes and all, smiling politely as the Dursleys' mouths hung open, was the quite amusing.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley's booming voice echoed up the stairwell. Harry rolled his eyes, then standing up; he brushed any tears from his eyes.

Slowly he began to walk downstairs.

"Hurry UP, Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled impatiently, his fat face beginning to resemble a tomato.

Harry sped up his pace, scowling. He kept in mind that next year at this time, he was free from these people forever. This cheered him up a little. Uncle Vernon's piggy little eyes were narrowed and his foot tapped impatiently on the fuzzy carpet. Aunt Petunia stood in the background, her hands holding gently to Harry's large cousin, Dudley.

"Why didn't you _tell _us that your crack pot headmaster was coming?" Uncle Vernon hissed angrily at Harry, "he is now _in our sitting room_, and I don't know how to get rid of him!"

Harry grinned broadly, "He came then?!"

Uncle Vernon growled. He didn't say anything however, but merely waddled into the sitting room.

Harry felt joy swarm his heart and he stepped quickly into the sitting room, after Uncle Vernon.

Albus Dumbledore perched contentedly on the sofa, sipping at some tea. He turned at the sound of Harry coming in.

He put down his tea, and smiled "Ah, Harry, all packed I presume?"

Harry's eyes looked downwards; he had not, in fact packed. "Well…I- I didn't think…" he let the sentence trail off.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "Didn't think I'd come? Yes, I didn't think you would. However I AM here, so I expect you go should go and get your things."

Harry nodded quickly, before leaving the room and running to pack his trunk and wake up Hedwig.

Down below, he heard voices. Uncle Vernon's voice was loud and angry; Dumbledore's voice was calm and quiet. However Harry thought he heard a trace of disappointment hidden amongst the politeness.

When he was finished packing Harry ran down stairs. Everybody's heads turned up.

Dumbledore smiled "Ready then, Harry?"

Harry merely nodded. Dumbledore, stood up, as did the Dursleys. Dumbledore turned to them and said quietly, "You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son." The Dursleys seemed lost for words and a certain chill had entered the room.

And with that, they made there way to the front door, where Harry would leave Number Four, Privet Drive once again.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N/ The second chapter is up!

**Chapter Two**

Dumbledore and Harry walked silently down Privet Drive. Harry couldn't help but feel a little awkward as Dumbledore continued to say nothing. He seemed to be very pensive and Harry longed to know what he was thinking about.

A little while later Dumbledore spoke, "Now Harry, I intend to do a side-along apparition, as you are not old enough to apparate yourself. However before we do, there is something I must speak to you about."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stroke his beard thoughtfully. Harry noticed it had been burned pretty badly; the flesh was shriveled and black.

"Professor, what happened to your…"

"Now Harry, I think we should send your things to The Burrow as there is no need for them now." Dumbledore intersected, and with a wave of his wand they were gone.

Dumbledore now turned to look at the sidewalk; he seemed to be looking for someone. He flicked his wand again, and a bench appeared.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked politely, gesturing towards the bench.

Harry nodded and sat down, still curious about his Headmaster's hand.

"Now Harry, I came to collect you for two very important reasons. The first is that I wanted a talk with your Aunt and Uncle, the second, is I have four things to share with you."

Harry waited for him to continue.

Dumbledore sighed and began, "This is not easy for me to discuss and I doubt it will be easy for you to hear. However it must be dealt with and I'm guessing it'd be easiest to hear it from me. Now, as you know Sirius," At the mention of Sirius, Harry's stomach lurched, "had no sons, and his younger brother Regulus died young. So as a result, Sirius's will states that you will get all of his possessions, including 12 Grimmuald Place and Kreacher, his house elf."

Harry groaned, Kreacher was well…not his favorite house elf.

Harry didn't know how to tell Dumbledore this, so he asked tentatively, "Professor, I don't-I don't HAVE to keep Kreacher, do I?"

Dumbledore thought for a few moments and replied, "No, if you would like, you could order him to work at Hogwarts in the kitchens, there is just the issue if he will in fact obey you, as you are not a blood relative of the Blacks. We will need to test this." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Kreacher appeared, a scowl etched on his face. He pointed to Harry.

"You," Kreacher growled, "befriending blood traitors and mudbloods alike, what would the noble Mistress say?" Kreacher looked very upset, but Harry felt no sympathy.

Kreacher went on, "I won't be your house elf. I won't!" He went off on a long line of 'won'ts' and Harry rolled his eyes.

Then he yelled in frustration, "Kreacher, just shut UP, will you?" And instantly Kreacher's words stopped, he kept mouthing them, but no sound came out, he looked frantic, pointing at his throat in desperation.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well that settles that doesn't it?"

Harry nodded silently, and then turned to Kreacher, "Kreacher, you can speak, but you must go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens." He said, he felt awkward and angry ordering him around.

Kreacher then left them, and Harry sighed with relief.

Dumbledore continued on brightly, "On a much lighter note, I shall tell you the second thing I must warn you about. You see Harry we will be having a new teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Slughorn." Harry expected this, ever since his first year, the Defense against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts had a different professor each year.

"Now Professor Slughorn is not new to Hogwarts, I have convinced him to come out of retirement. However I must warn you, while Horace has my utmost respect, he has the tendency to pick out favorites. I suggest you be careful, as you will no doubt be one of them."

Harry groaned, just what he needed, a star struck teacher.

Dumbledore was not finished talking however, "The third thing I must tell you, is that this year you will be taking private lessons with me, to teach you about Lord Voldemort. You heard the prophecy, I expect?"

Harry nodded, then a thought occurred to him. "Does this mean I can stop taking occlumency lessons with Snape?" he asked brightly.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable, "_Professor_ Snape Harry, but yes, your lessons with Severus will stop.

Harry cheered inwardly.

Then he remembered something, "Professor? What was the last thing you needed to tell me?"

Dumbledore looked at him blankly, "The last thing, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "You said there were four things…"

Dumbledore's face lit up in understanding "Oh yes, the fourth thing Harry, this year I need you to do a little favor for me."

Harry looked at him, expectantly.

"Harry, I need you to befriend Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I forgot to do a disclaimer earlier. Anyways, no copyright infringement intended. Harry Potter characters and settings belong to the wonderful, marvelous J.K Rowling. I merely play around with them. ;)**

**Chapter Three**

"_Harry, I need you to befriend Draco Malfoy."_

Harry stopped dead. He gaped at Dumbledore. Malfoy was his long time rival, his most hated enemy. Ever since first year Harry despised Malfoy and vice versa. The idea of them becoming _civil_ towards each other was preposterous, much less them becoming _friends._

"B-but Professor-," Harry stuttered out.

Dumbledore cut him off, "Now Harry, I suppose you wish to know _why,_ am I correct?"

Harry who was at a loss for words just nodded.

Dumbledore's face remained serious, but there was a twinkle in his clear blue eyes. "Harry, I'm sure you know very well that Lucius Malfoy is indeed a very devoted follower of Lord Voldemort. I do not intend to lie to you about that. You are not ignorant to the truth. Now, I believe Draco Malfoy will be forced into the same awful fate. Young Mr. Malfoy is not as simple as his father and is, truthfully, more strong willed. He understands Voldemort's flaws, and also does not wish to be owned. He doesn't like obeying commands of others. However he will join the dark side, despite his wishes. His father will make sure of that. Unless Draco has a _reason_ to fight for our side, he won't. I'm afraid I will not convince him, and neither can Professor Snape. It must be you Harry. You must be his reason"

Harry had listened raptly, and was now staring at Dumbledore like a fish. Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Now Harry, we should be getting to The Burrow now, dear Molly will fuss more if we're late. Now hold onto my arm, my left if you will."

Harry grasped Dumbledore's arm, still dumbstruck. Harry took a last look at Privet Drive before everything went black, and a pressure fell over his body and breathing became difficult.

Finally the pressure lifted and he stood in front of The Burrow beside Dumbledore. Harry panted, taking deep, heaving breaths. Harry concluded that no magical transportation was quite like flying.

Dumbledore tucked his wand into his robes, and took a deep breath himself. He then straightened up and smiled brightly.

"Well then Harry, let's not stand on ceremony. We will no longer deprive Molly of the chance to fuss over your thinness.

Without further ado, Harry and Dumbledore knocked on the door.

**A.N/ Alright! So next we get to see Molly Weasley, and Harry tells Ron and Hermione what Dumbledore has told him. If you could also review, that'd be great. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, Chapter four is now up and ready to be read. ;) Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Molly Weasley's plump pink face appeared at the window. She opened the door and gestured frantically for them to come in. They quickly stepped in. Molly looked nervously out the door before shutting it.

Harry was confused by this notion, but Dumbledore merely looked amused.

"Harry! Albus! We weren't expecting you until morning." Molly exclaimed, a note of happy surprise in her voice.

"Ahh…well Molly, the Dursleys weren't too disagreeable." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh, that is good, very good," Molly said distractedly as she was eyeing up Harry skeptically, "Harry! What have they been _feeding_ you? You look like you're starving!"

Dumbledore winked at Harry and chuckled under is breath, his eyes twinkling. "Well dear Molly, I'm afraid I can't stay. I have some business to attend to." He said politely, and then turned to Harry "Remember what I told you Harry. It's of utmost importance." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes ceased, a serious tone in his voice. "I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry. Take care, Molly."

With that, Dumbledore gave a humble bow and walked to the door, robes billowing behind him.

Mrs. Weasley quickly wrapped her arms around Harry in a motherly hug.

"Harry look at how you've grown. You are like Ron. I had to buy the boy a whole new set of robes this summer!" She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Would you like some soup?" She didn't wait for an answer but began bustling around the kitchen. Her green night dress swishing as she walked.

Harry sat down at the table as she prepared the soup. He felt warm fur brush against his leg. He picked up the orange cat and stroked it. "So Hermione's here then?" he laughed as he stroked Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

Molly nodded distractedly "Yes, she got here the day before yesterday."

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry inquired.

"Yes Harry?"

"Where is Mr. Weasley? Shouldn't he be home by now?" Harry noticed how Mrs. Weasley reddened at this. She smiled happily and her chest puffed proudly. "Oh, Harry! Arthur has got a promotion! He is now Head Officer for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protection Objects!" She beamed in pride.

"Err, what exactly _is _that?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to offend her.

It didn't offend her, she continued. "Well ever since the evidence about You-Know-Who came out people started getting panicky. So a lot of people are trying to sell these protection charms, which is complete nonsense. It's Arthur's job to track down and confiscate these objects."

Harry smiled, "That's great!" he said encouragingly. Mrs. Weasley beamed.

She handed the soup to Harry, and he immediately began to eat, thankful for Mrs. Weasley's amazing cooking. He was almost finished when footsteps were heard outside the door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran to the door.

"Arthur?" She asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is Molly." Mr. Weasley's muffled voice came from behind the door. Mrs. Weasley hastily unlocked the door, swinging it open.

"How was your day, Arthur?" She asked brightly.

He smiled down at her through his spectacles, "Tiresome, but good." Just then Mr. Weasley noticed Harry, "Harry! You're here early."

Harry nodded and smiled, the two of them shook hands.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to talk of Mr. Weasley's day. Apparently people were making something called 'Metamorph-Medals' but Harry didn't really catch it, he was practically falling asleep in his soup.

Mrs. Weasley cut her husband off for a moment. "Harry, you're exhausted! You should go up to bed. You can have Fred and George's room; you'll have it to yourself."

"Where are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"They opened a joke shop in Diagon Ally and have a flat above it. Though I was disapproving at first, there is no denying their flare for business. Now, no more questions! Go to bed. Your trunk is up there."

Harry nodded. "G'night Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." He said before departing.

He was awoken later by a sharp blow to the head. "Harry! When did you get here?"

A boy's voice shouted. Harry rubbed his eyes and searched for his glasses.

"Ron, don't hit him! Hello Harry." Hermione pitched in.

He looked up, his two best friends sitting before him beaming. He smiled back. "Hey guys. I got here at one this morning." He said.

The three of them continued on small talk. They asked how each other were and Harry caught them up on what Dumbledore had told him about the lessons and with difficulty, Sirius's will.

Then Harry remembered Dumbledore's favor. "Oh, and there was…something else." Harry began.

Ron and Hermione nodded, willing him to continue.

"Dumbledore, he, well he asked me to befriend Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"WHAT?" The two shouted in unison. Harry merely grimaced.

Ron's face was red, "Who does Dumbledore think he is? He can't say that! Malfoy's a git! A pompous, posh git! Dumbledore has lost his mind. He's gone completely mental!"

"I-I have to. It's related to Voldemort." Harry explained, hoping is friends would understand.

"Oh." Was all Ron said and he looked downcast. Hermione nodded understandingly but she too looked upset.

Finally she spoke, "We'll help Harry, and we'll try to befriend him as well so it's easier on you."

Ron nodded "Yeah, we won't let you go down Harry." He gave Harry a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

"Thanks guys…but we need a plan, don't we?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes Harry, I think we do."

**A/N: So there reaction wasn't too bad, was it? I want to stay close to the book. And Ron and Hermione usually understand. Next chapter the PLAN and the annual trip to Diagon Ally! :D Review please.**


End file.
